Switch
by Iamawesome225
Summary: Twelve students switch houses for the next two months. Will they all survive? I am trying to fit as many headcannons as I can into this story, hope you like it! Rated T for swearing and for some slash JamesxOC LilyxOC ScorpiusxRose AlbusxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm trying to fit as many headcannons as I can into this story, wish me luck**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs, the rest is J.K. Rowling's**_

* * *

Sierra never really could keep her tongue in these types of situations.

"Why the HELL are switching houses?!" She demanded

"Because, Miss Heart," Professor McGonagall said calmly, "We as a staff want you students to experience new things and to better understand your fellow students. And please watch your language."

Sierra grumbled, but didn't argue with the professor.

"Now," Professor McGonagall continued, "The following students will be switching houses for the next two months. Sierra Heart from Slytherin house will transfer to the Hufflepuff house. Kyrie Heart from Slytherin to Gryffindor, and Scorpius Malfoy to Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall motioned for the said students to move to their stated new house table, but the Slytherins had no intentions of moving anytime soon.

"Now for the Gryffindors." Collective groans from the Gryffindor table, which was quickly hushed when the professor glared at them." Liam Wood will go to Slytherin, David Michael Finnigan-Thomas to Ravenclaw, and James Potter to Hufflepuff."

James looked like he was about to object, when his sister, Lily laid her hand on his arm.

"Hufflepuffs." The professor continued, "Rubeus Potter to Slytherin, Hugo Weasley to Gryffindor, then Lysander Scamander to Ravenclaw."

McGonagall cleared her throat, "And finally, the Ravenclaws. Sabrina Corner to Hufflepuff. Mark Zabini to Gryffindor, and Riley Finnigan-Thomas to Slytherin. Near the end of dinner, you may go to you respected tables." She motioned with a flick of her wand towards the said students

Chatter began throughout the tables, "Why the fuck do I have to go to Hufflepuff!?" Sierra angrily asked Gwen, her former roommate

"Fate? Bad luck? The universe hates you? God?" Gwen suggested, finishing her food

"Better get to your table, Badger girl." Calvin grinned cheekily

"Shut up, Calvin." Sierra shoved her brother

"Hey! I'm not the one defecting." He held up his hands in defense

"It's wasn't my choice." She grumbled, getting up from her chair

"Good luck, sis! To both of you actually." Calve said to his sisters

Kyrie smacked him upside the head

Calvin glared at her, "Least Sierra's going to a somewhat decent house, you're going to _Gryffindor_." He mockingly shuddered, a few kids around them snickered

"Shut up, Calvin." The girls said simultaneously

"Leave poor Calvin alone." Gwen said jokingly

"Bye guys, wish us luck." Kyrie waved as she started to walk over to the Gryffindor table

"See you in hell." Sierra said to Calvin, leaving also, "Bye Gwen."

"Hey, Sierra." Some of the Hufflepuff girls said warmly once she got over there. Joined with James and Mark. "James, Sabrina."

"Why did we have to go through this stupid switch." James scowled, "No offense, Lucy."

"None taken." Lucy beamed at her cousin, "Now, Sam Winter and Erin Roman have room in their place, for you, James."

"Haley Truce and Tara Ryans room is where you are staying, Sabrina." Valerie piped up, "And Sierra, you're with us." She grinned and motioned to herself and Lucy

"It's Me, Valerie, Stephanie, and Kayla." Lucy explained

"Oh." Sierra nodded, a little bit nervous, "Okay."

* * *

**_With Kyrie_**

* * *

"Sup Slythie." Lily Potter popped her gum at the newcomer

"Not much, Gryffie." Kyrie countered, crossing her arms over her chest

"Uh," Hugo cleared his throat, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, cuz, you aren't." Lily said, not taking her eyes off of Kyrie. Them still glaring at each other, "Where's the other newbie?"

"I am over here, and I do not appreciate being called 'newbie', as you put it." Mark Zabini frowned, walking closer to the group.

"Kay, newbies." Lily ignored his comment. "Cuz, you're with Locke and Ham," She threw her arm over her cousins shoulders and whispered, "I made sure you weren't with some shitty homophobes. I wouldn't allow it, knowing about you."

"Thanks, Lil." Hugo gratefully whispered back

"Zabini, you're replacing Wood and going with Simon Lewis and Ben Tracke." Lily said louder, waving to Liam Wood, who was going over to the Slytherin table.

"Slythie." Lily turned to Kyrie, "You're with me and my girls."

Kyrie rolled her eyes, "Awesome. Just awesome."

* * *

_**With Scorpius**_

* * *

"Hello Scorpius." Rose waved politely to the Slytherinz

"Hi Rose." He smiled at her, the two didn't really get along, but agreed to be civil with each other

"Rose," Lysander jogged over, "Scorpius." He nodded a hello to the both of them

"Hi, Lysander." Rose greeted him politely

"Hey, Weasley." David Michael waved as he approached the table

She nodded hello, "Now that you are all here, Lysander, you are rooming with Alex Small and his group." Rose pointed over to Alex, who was waving.

"Cool." Lysander smiled and walked over

"David Michael, you're replacing Mark Zabini and going with Nick Weber and the rest."

David Michael nodded and strolled over to the group of Ravenclaws

Rose turned to Scorpius, who nervously swallowed, "You're with Sean Martin and Aaron Wisoski."

Scorpius nodded and started over

Rose turned back to her friends, but leaned over her shoulder and called, "Oh, and Scorpius."

He turned to look at her, curiously

"Welcome to Ravenclaw."

* * *

_**With Albus**_

* * *

"Hey, " Albus waved to him, "You must me Liam."

'Wow he's kinda cute. Wait! No, You're a dude, stop thinking that!' Albus silently cursed himself.

"Yea," Liam ran his fingers through his hair and stuck out the other hand to shake, "You must be Albus."

'I wonder if he's gay or not.' Liam thought, 'Hopefully he is.'

"Yea that's me." Albus shook his hand nervously, praying that the other two students would show up soon and that he would stop thinking these thoughts. He's been having these thoughts a lot recently

"Hey, Al." Rubeus threw his arm around his older brother, "Guess your stuck with me in your house for the next couple of months."

"Sup Ru." Albus was relieve that someone finally showed up, "Where's...Riley?" He looked at the paper he was given

"Over here!" She called, jogging over, "Hi." She said, once she got to the group.

"Hi," Albus squinted at the paper and ran his hand through his hair.

Liam silently watched, admiring the boy in front of him and praying that he played for his team

"Uh, Riley, your with Via Turner and Bailey Calvis and their roommates." Albus pointed over to the girls

"Okay, thank you." Riley politely said, and walked over to them

"Ru." Albus looked up from the paper to his little brother, "Your with Vance and Clark."

Ru nodded and went over to the group of said boys

"Uh, and Liam," Albus scratched the back of his head, "You're rooming with me."

Liam grinned, "Awesome."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, uh, Liam." Albus ran his hand through his hair, turning to face the other boy

"Yea?" Liam looked up from the book he was reading. The rest of the boys were out

"What's it like being a Gryffindor? I'm mean, uh." Albus stumbled for words, he had wanted the awkward silence to go away. Now he wished that the silence would come back, "That wasn't my question, uh-"

"It's okay." Liam reassured, "I know it weird having a new guy, especially a Gryffindor, in your dorm."

"Uh," Albus continually ran his fingers through his hair, "Yea I guess. Sorry."

Liam watched him, subconsciously licking his lip, he really wanted to run his own hands through Albus's hair-, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"If you wanted to go to the common room and grab a snack?" Albus repeated

"Your common room has snacks?" Liam questioned in awe, forgetting what he was thinking about before

"Yea, doesn't yours?"

"Why would it?" Liam looked puzzled

* * *

**Hufflepuff Common Room**

* * *

"JAMES FUCKING POTTER!" Sierra screamed at the top of her lungs, firing hexes after the boy

"Sierra! Calm down!" Lucy pleaded

"I WON'T FUCKING CALM DOWN! THAT FUCKER IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Valerie had latched onto the back of her robes, but Sierra kept chasing after the older boy. But at a slower pace than before.

"Aww, Poor Heart." James teased as he ran through the Hufflepuff common room, "Can't even-ACK!"

"MENSTROSA!" One of Sierra's hexes had finally hit its mark.

"MY INTERNAL ORGANS!" James moaned, stopping short and crumpling into a ball. The Hufflepuff bystanders watching, horrified at the violence, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"I only hexed you" Sierra said innocently, "It's your fault for taking my stuff." she had stopped chasing after him and Valerie slumped to the ground, exhausted

"How strong ARe you?!" Valerie gasped, trying to catch her breath. Some of the older boys watching them scooted farther away from the Slytherin girl, their eyes growing wide. One of the girls laughed quietly, one of her friends elbowed her in the side.

"Give it." Sierra growled, holding her hand out

"First..ugh!" James groaned, "Make it stop!"

"How about..." Sierra tapped her chin with her finger, "No."

The Hufflepuffs watched them, not quite used to this kind of violence and noise.

"Please!" James begged, clutching his stomach in pain, "I'll do anything!"

"Fine. Just give. It. Back." She twirled her wand expertly around her fingers, She grinned evilly

One of the boys in the back whimpered and a couple of others gaped at the two

"Fine!" James gasped, "I don't know how you girls can stand this!" He threw a black object at Sierra, who caught it with ease.

She flicked her wand simply and silently, "Nice doing business with you." She happily walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

Murmurs were heard throughout the crowed watching, how are we going to survive the next two months with them around?

* * *

**Kyrie**

* * *

Izzy, Daisy, and Faith, Lily's dorm mates were snickering and laughing when Kyrie came into the dorm.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Izzy said as she girls laughed behind her

"We didn't do anything." Faith snickered. The girls were gathered on top of Izzy's bed, giggling

"Whatever." Rolling her eyes, Kyrie picked up her Quidditch bag. She went to open it and out splattered green slime all over her

"Ooh, look girls." Izzy said as the girls laughed, "Doesn't the green bring out her Slytherin uniform?"

"A Slimy Slytherin!" Daisy dissolved into giggles on the bed

"YOU BITCH!" Kyrie screamed in anger. But the girls just laughed. She grabbed her bag and stomped out of the room.

"Guess someone can't take a joke." One of the girls laughed as Kyrie angrily left.

Tears were pooling in her eyes as she trudged down to the common room and accidentally ran into Lily,

"Oh my gosh, what happend?!" Lily held her shoulders to steady her, then wiped the slime out of Kyrie's eyes. Her brown eyes showed concern

"Why do you care?" She gruffly turned away but Lily grabbed her wrist and yanked her closer

"Because." Lily rolled her eyes, "This is just plain cruel." She tried wiped off the rest of Kyrie's face, "Let's go to the prefect's bathroom and get you cleaned off." She took Kyrie's bag and her hand and lead her out of the common room

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kyrie asked as they walked

"I know it wasn't your choice to come here, so no one should be giving you shit about it." Lily then muttered the password to the bathroom."Sit." She pointed at a bench

"I have to get to practice soon." Kyrie grumbled, sitting down.

"You can't go to Quidditch practice like that." She ran a washcloth under warm water, "Wouldn't be able to fly." She straddled the bench and took the black haired girl by the chin, "Now hold still."

Lily helped Kyrie get out all the gunk of her black hair and clothes, "Ugh, they're ruined and my hair smells like death."

"Change into your uniform for practice and I'll meet you down in the locker room with some extra clothes." Lily offered, wringing out Kyrie's shirt.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you." Kyrie smiled softly.

Lily smiled back, "That's what's friends are for."

"So..." Kyrie paused, "We're friends now?"

Lily shrugged, "I guess." She handed Kyrie her shirt, "I don't see why not."

* * *

**Slytherin Common Room**

* * *

"So are you gonna tell your new roommates the big news yet?" Gwen had walked over to her younger brother, who was currently stuffing his face.

Liam swallowed and glanced over at Albus, who was talking with some of the other roommates, "I don't know yet,"

"You have to tell them sometime or another." Sloane, Gwen's girlfriend had come over and had wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, "You can't leave them in the dark."

"Well," Liam was still looking at Albus, "I want to get to know them some, to see how they react." He bit his lip self-consciously

"I'm pretty sure you want to get to know Albus a little more than the others." Gwen mumbled and Sloane stifled a laugh.

"What did you say?" Liam hadn't taken his eyes off Albus

"Oh, nothing." The girls laughed at the oblivious boy


End file.
